The New Namikaze
by Rabid Mooncake
Summary: A member of Team 7 leaves, and Sasuke and Sakura get a new teamate... and his name his Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. What secrets are the new member of Team 7 holding? Maybe Narusaku... you vote. Powerful Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I dunno if i'll even continue this, so tell me if you think I should. Thnx to foshizzlexD for giving me the Hirashin idea :P Naruto:Shadow Fox should be updated soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, other wise I'd be swimming in money right now...

* * *

**

A new guy was joining Team 7. Sai, the original team member had been promoted to black ops after the incident in the wave. Sighing, Sakura thought about Zabuza and Haku. Then, closing her eyes, the young kunochi got ready to meet the new member of their team.

For once, Kakashi wasn't late to a meeting. It had come to a surprise to everyone, even Kakashi himself. Drawing his Icha Icha book, the jonin held it in one hand, and started to read. Sasuke had arrived too, rolling his eyes at the perverted giggles that were escaping the copy ninja's mouth. Soon enough, Sakura showed up a minute late.

"Sorry guys!" She panted. Sasuke simply shrugged it off, and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his shorts. Kakashi didn't even look up from his novel. A rustling in the bushes were heard, and a blonde haired boy leapt out of the shrubbery. His pant's were baggy, and looked like Kakashi's jonin trousers, but instead had a green camouflage pattern on them. His shirt was black, apart from the red flame that was on the chest part of the shirt. The blonde wore a black trench coat, with several pockets here and there. The intruiging part of his apparel was that his jacket seemed to shimmer a deep red colour at the bottom. It almost looked like flames were dancing on the coat. His face had six defined whisker marks on them, his hair was spiking out, and looked gold in the light. Bright, striking blue eyes were gazing upon his new teammates.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you." Naruto looked back and forth at the people in front of him.

"Hello Uzumaki-san." Kakashi gave Naruto an eye-smile. Sakura and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at how Kakashi had treated the blonde with such respect. The blonde chuckled.

"Please, Kakashi-sensei, call me Naruto." Sakura stepped forward.

"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura!" She gave a smile and extended her arm. Taking her hand in his, Naruto smiled back, and shook it. Sasuke grumbled, he hated introductions.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." The avenger said coldly, "Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." Naruto did the most unexpected thing.

"Hehe, people like you end up with the gay snake of a bastard Orochimaru." Naruto replied, smirking in the process. Kakashi pocketed his book and looked at the new team seven.

"Guys, I'd like Naruto-kun to spar with both of you. I need to test his strength. Naruto, please go all out." Kakashi ordered his team.

"Wait, Sasuke and me verses Naruto?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Kakashi nodded as Sasuke smirked. Getting into battle position, Sasuke and Sakura charged at Naruto. Grinning wildly, Naruto flashed a couple of hand signs.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa no justu(Great breakthrough)!" Naruto yelled, as he pulled his hands up to his mouth. A piercing wind knocked Sakura off her feet, but Sasuke ran through a couple of hand signs too.

"Katon:Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)!" the Uchiha yelled, pulling up his hand and blowing a huge swirl of fire towards Naruto wind attack. The fire burned even brighter after hitting the wind, and was now heading towards Naruto. Smirking, the blonde mad e a couple new handsigns.

"Suiton:Taihōdan(Water Release: Large Projectile)!" Naruto shouted, as a blast of water exterminated Sasuke attack. Drawing a kunai, Naruto got into a defensive position. Sasuke drew his own and raced towards the blonde. Deflecting Sasuke's attck easily, Naruto took out a three-pronged kunai. Grinning, Naruto threw it at the Uchiha but missed by an inch. The prodigy laughed at Naruto's aim. Frowning, Naruto jumped to the side and drew another three-pronged kunai. Throwing them again, the young boy missed once more. This kept on going, with Sasuke dodging Naruto's badly-aimed shots. Stopping, Naruto suddenly grinned. The boy had surrounded them with his kunai, which were now stuck in the ground, forming a circle. Sakura jumped in next to Sasuke. She had recovered from that harsh wind jutsu.

Suddenly, Naruto yelled. "Hirashin no jutsu!(Flying Thunder God Technique)!" Kakashi's visible eye widened as Sasuke felt an intense pain in his gut. Looking over, Sasuke was shocked to find Naruto, with a hand lodged into his stomach. The Uchiha's eyes widened when Naruto disappeared and reapeared by Sakura almost at the same time. Naruto landed a kick to Sakura's jaw, and then teleported to Sasuke again, punching Sasuke's jaw. Both shinobi landed on the ground. Sighing, Naruto went around and picked up his customized kunai from the ground.

_'He mastered the hirashin?' _Kakashi thought to himself. "Well done Naruto. Thanks. See you tomorrow okay?" Naruto nodded and walked away. Kakashi looked at his other unconscious students. Picking them up, he walked back to their houses.

* * *

**Heh... Make sure to check out my other story's! and REVEIW!**

**Your #1 most rabid author, Rabid Mooncake.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! I've re edited this chapter! It was MEGA crappy! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Foo'.**

* * *

Naruto grumbled as he took out another scroll. The poor boy had been studying scrolls for the whole day, and was now reading yet another one.

"Rasengan... With nature chakra?" Naruto frowned. He knew that the 4th Hokage was his father, but the Rasengan was amazing enough as it is. Now you could put nature chakra in it? The door to Naruto's tiny apartment was knocked on, and Naruto grumbled. Setting down he scroll, the dragged himself over to the beaten door, and lazily opened it.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura and Sasuke were standing in front of the annoyed blonde.

"What do you want?" Naruto snapped. Sakura flinched at his remark, while Sasuke just shrugged.

"Kakashi-sensei wants us to meet him at the field." Sakura said. Sighing, Naruto stepped out of his apartment and faced them.

"Well?" The blonde rolled his eyes. Sasuke stepped forward and left the apartment. Sakura followed him. Naruto hung back, making sure that his door was locked and secure.

"Chunnin exams?" Sakura asked. Kakashi eye-smiled. The four members of Team 7 were all standing at the training grounds. Kakashi had his back on a tree, and Sakura Sasuke and Naruto were sitting down.

"Yep. I entered you guys in it." The copy nin announced. Sasuke shrugged, Sakura gaped, and Naruto's face remained stoic.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto asked. Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Who cares? I need to go and train okay?" Naruto whisked away In a swirl of wind, leaving Sakura, Kakashi, and even Sasuke with a confused look on their faces.

"Hey Ino-pig." Sakura entered the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Hi forehead. We got entered in the Chunnin exams." Ino stuck her tongue out. Sakura smirked.

"So did we, pig." Sakura glared at her. Ino swung over the counter and whispered to Sakura.

"Did you see that new guy? You know, the cute blonde one? With the trench coat?" Ino whispered. Sakura grinned triumphantly. She had the perfect chance to shove Ino in an awkward situation.

"So Sasuke-kun is mine?" The pink haired kunochi smirked.

"What? No! That new guy is only just kinda cute!" Ino blushed. Sakura laughed. She loved seeing her rival defeated.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that both of them are on my team." Sakura chuckled. She crossed her arms, and stuck her nose up in the air. Ino frowned.

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

Both girls snarled pointless remarks at each other. Neither of them realized that someone had entered the shop.

"Sakura?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Naruto! Oh, hey..." Sakura waved feebly at her teammate. Ino froze.

"So your name is Naruto huh?" Ino grinned.

"Uh, yeah." The blonde ruffled his spiky hair. "Do you have some nice smelling flowers?"

"Yeah." Ino raised her hand. "I'm Yamanaka Ino."

"Hey. I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto shook her hand. "Wait, are you a Sasuke-teme fangirl?" Ino blushed slightly.

"No! I'm made for him!" Ino remarked. Naruto groaned.

"Hey Naruto, what are those flowers for?" Sakura asked, suddenly curious.

"Oh, my apartment smells really bad... So flowers will make it better." Naruto smiled. Sakura realized that it was the first time that Naruto had actually smiled at her. It was warm, and inviting. She smiled back, and Naruto left the shop.

"Woah..." Ino said. "He's hot..." Sakura thumped her on the head.

"Ouch, forehead!" Ino yelled, rubbing her sore head.

* * *

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto repeated his name in the mirror. It was early in the morning. The bright sun shone down through Naruto's boarded up windows, bestowing light on his golden hair. The Chunnin exams were today. Yawning, Naruto walked over to his bathroom. The slightly cracked mirror revealed his drowsy state.

"Time to get ready." He said to himself. With a sigh, the blonde twisted his shower knob, making ice cold water burst out of the rusty shower head.

"Rock Lee!" The proud green clad kid said. "I'm Lee, and I challenge you! Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Whatever. Sasuke, kick this guy's ass already." Naruto sighed. Sasuke just nodded and followed Lee to a stone room. Suddenly, Lee spun around, and looked at Sakura. She shrunk back a bit, freaked out by his huge eyes and eyebrows.

"You!" Lee pointed to Sakura. "What's your name?"

"Um... Sakura."

"I will love you with all my heart! Sakura, will you go out with me?" Lee got down on one knee.

"WHAT?" Sakura's eyes went wide. This guy had just met her… "No way!" Lee suddenly began shooting kisses at her, causing her to begin weaving around them. Eventually, a heart caught her, and she began to clutch her face. "Ahhh! Naruto! Help!" The rosette dove behind her blonde teammate, while Naruto just sighed.

"Back off bushy brows." Naruto then stomped on the ground with hardly any effort at all. Despite the small hit, the stone cracked and shot out at Lee. The youthful gennin jumped back, barely missing the stone projectiles. "Sasuke, fight him already." Naruto yawned. Sasuke got into a fighting stance, and so did Lee. The thick browed gennin leapt at Sasuke, who had his Sharingan activated. Lee kicked Sasuke into the air, and began to unwrap his bandages. Lee jumped up, and wrapped his bandages around the Uchiha. The two spun in the air, and slammed into the ground head-first. Suddenly, a man poofed into egsistance.

"Lee!" The man's deep voice echoed around the room. Naruto had to admit that Sasuke was holding back. It seemed as though he had let the thick eye-browed boy use that technique. Lee got up, and to Team 7's surprise, the man thumped his student on the head.

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei!" Lee bawled. The two cried together, hugging. Team 7 took the opportunity to sneak out.

* * *

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Both Sasuke and Sakura shrugged.

"Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked. "Naruto said something about his last name... Was it Namikaze?"

"What?" Sasuke jumped up. "Namikaze? That's..."

"Yeah..." Kakashi frowned. "You guys can't tell anyone about this okay?" The two gennin nodded. "Naruto is Namikaze Minato's son... The 4th Hokage's son..." Sasuke and Sakura gasped. Kakashi only prayed silently that the two wouldn't let the S-rank secret out.

"Sorry that I'm late. I got lost on the road of life." Naruto walked up to his team, reciting Kakashi's usual words. Everybody sweatdropped. The blonde was wearing a dark blue shirt, with black cargo pants to match. His trench coat was black, with dark blue flames at the sleeves and bottom. He wore an intimidating sword, which was tightly strapped to his back. It had the handle of a snarling fox, which looked much like the Kyuubi... "Well? Let's go guys." Naruto resumed walking and pushed open the doors. Kakashi let them pass him to go in. The whole room's attention shifted to the new gennin. They smirked at the newcomers. After a few awkward seconds, the crowd slowly went back to what they were doing. Team 7 went to join the other gennin.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino called to the oncoming gennin. Her teammates, Shikamaru and Choji, looked up and saw who she was calling to.

"Hey Ino." Naruto said. "Sakura, do you have a kunai?" The rosette nodded. "Can I borrow it?" Sakura pulled out a metal weapon and handed it to Naruto. "Thanks." Naruto gave a rare smile to her. He then walked over to the wall and drew his katana. It had a glittering diamond edge, and was made of silver. Then he took Sakura's kunai and used it to sharpen the edge of his blade. Meanwhile, a grey haired young man had approached the other gennin.

"You guys are new here huh?" the boy pushed up his round glasses. "I have some info." he pulled out some cards, and plucked one out of the deck. "I have all the info you could need right here. I'm Kabuto, by the way." His essence was kind and generous, but something was bothering Naruto...

"You smell like snakes." Naruto interrupted. "I hate snakes." His eyes flashed a blood red colour, throwing Kabuto off guard.

"Slam!" The door up front flung open, causing all of the people to raise their heads.

"I'm Ibiki. I will be hosting your first test." The man smirked. "Hurry up." Everyone filed out, ready for the exam to begin. Naruto however, was busy looking at a sound trio. The first man had a shirt with overly large sleeves, and bandages that covered his face. The man next to him wore a face guard, and had spiky hair. The last member, was a woman with jet black hair. They smelt like snakes too...

* * *

**So about not updating for a while... hehe... Sorry?**

***Receives a thump on the head from veiwers***

**Ouch! Geez... Yeah, so sorry, but I don't really have a sad story. I'm beginning to start again, and I'm making a new Fic with The Moonbeam Is Watching. See ya!**

**Your #1 most rabid author,**

**Rabid Mooncake**


End file.
